Teddy Bears
by Twistedmemories
Summary: GaaraXocMamimi Hyuga and Gaara had met in Suna about nine years ago. Now they meet again. Mamimi noticed how much he's changed and she swears that she will give him all the love she is capable of giving him. One thing led to another. she ends up pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Mommy. Please wake up," The little girl sobbed over her mother's bloody body. "Mommy. What's all that red stuff? Please talk to me. Please," The little blue haired girl said. She couldn't understand why her Mommy wouldn't talk to her and why she wouldn't wake up. She also wondered why she was covered in that red goop. Which continued to pour from her mother's body. Her mother slowly opened her eyes. The little girl could see her mother's cold unloving stare. "Get away from me!," Her mother yelled frightening the poor six year old girl. Her mother sat up upset that her little suicide attempt didn't work out as she had planned. Her mother was beautiful despite the fact she had blood all over her rags which she called clothes. Her mother had dark blue hair in the light it almost looked purple and pale white eyes.

Her daughter had the same hair and she also had her mother's eyes. Her mother had told her once that it was a trait that all the members of her clan had. "Mamimi, can't you see I don't love you. I never did. As soon as you were born you were nothing, but a monster," Her mother said violently shaking her daughter. "Mommy," Mamimi whined sadly starting to cry. No one was supposed to know what Akemi and Gaku did, but Akemi didn't care anymore. Her husband,Gaku, had died after sealing the soul of a powerful demon into his unborn daughter.

He had wanted to have a strong child to be a ninja. He married Akemi mostly based on the fact that she was a ninja from the Hyuuga clan, the strongest clan in Kohona. He, however, was never skilled enough to be a ninja which is way he risked his life to ensure his child would be the best ninja. However, he lost his life in the process. Akemi tried her best to raise her daughter, but all she saw was a little demon who had caused her husband to die. Akemi tried many times to murder her daughter however her attempts were in vain. The child was heavily protected by the demon inside her. Her daughter had a strong demon from the water country sealed in her. She was more or less like the Kazekage's son, Gaara. They were both monsters. Although no one in Suna knew they had another one besides Gaara.

"I don't want you! Why don't you leave me alone!," Her mother yelled causing quite a commotion to the children who happened to walk by. Mamimi's mother opened the door and pushed her daughter out. Her mother began throwing out random things which belonged to her daughter. "Mommy," Mamimi yelled only to have the door slammed in her face.


	2. I never loved you

Chapter Two

Mamimi just slid down her front door. Mamimi sat there on the sandy ground sobbing hugging her most prized possession. Her teddy bear. It was a normal looking teddy bear except it had her name sewed in it. She carried it with her everywhere. 'Why doesn't mommy love me? What does love mean anyway?,' Mamimi thought to herself. "Hey, why are you crying?," a girl with four blonde spiky pigtails asked. Mamimi looked up to see two children who were clearly older than she was. Next to the girl with the spiky pigtails there was a boy with spiky brown hair. "My mommy d-doesn't w-want me," Mamimi said through her sobs. The girl with the blonde hair bent down to look at the younger girl and quickly got up once again. She felt sorry for her. This little girl also seemed to have dark circles around her strange eyes. "Where is your mommy?," the girl asked Mamimi noticed that the brown haired boy was looking at her strangely.

"What's your name little girl?," the brown haired boy asked the shy six year old. "Kankuro, cut it out, you'll scare the poor girl," the blonde said whacking the boy in the back of the head. "Ouch," the brown haired boy yelled rubbing his head. "Excuse him. He's my little brother Kankuro, and I'm Temari. What's your name?," Temari asked with a warm smile. Mamimi got up and shyly said, " My name is Hyuuga Mamimi. I'm six years old. H-how old are y-you?" "I'm nine years old." "And I'm eight years old," Kankuro said giving Mamimi a smile. The six year old blushed.

It seems she has completely forgotten that her mother had just thrown her out of the house. "There you two are," A man with blonde hair said to the children. "Uncle Yashamaru," Temari said while running up to her uncle. (I'm not really sure if he is her's and Kankuro's uncle, or maybe just Gaara's. Oh well) "We have to go and get Gaara," Yashamaru said to both Temari and Kankuro. He looked over at Mamimi. He noticed the child's strange pale eyes and dark circles. Mamimi looked away shyly. "But Uncle we need to talk to Mamimi's mother," Temari said. "How about all three of you go and get Gaara. I'll talk to Mamimi's mother," Yashamaru said smiling at little Mamimi. "Okay. Let's Go," Temari said grabbing Mamimi's small hand.

Yashamaru watched the three children walk off to the playground where Gaara was. Yashamaru bent down to pick up the various clothes on the sandy ground. After he had done this he went and knocked lightly on the door. Akemi wasn't sure if she wanted to answer the door. It could be Mamimi. Akemi was packing at the moment, but she decided to open the door. To her surprise it wasn't Mamimi standing there, but a blonde man.

"Are you Mamimi's Mother," Yashamaru asked Akemi. Akemi leaned on the door frame. "Yes. Why?," Akemi said with some anger. "May I come inside?," Yashamaru asked. "Yeah, sure," Akemi said showing him inside. Yashamaru closed the door and said, "Your not from around here are you?." Akemi had gone back to packing what appeared to be nothing that belonged to her. She looked over at him before she said," I come from Konohagakure. My late husband and I moved over to Sunagakure nearly over seven years ago. My husband had gotten permission from the Kazekage for us to live here." "I see. So, judging from your eyes. I'd say your a member of the Hyuuga clan. Am I right?," Yashamaru said from the chair in the corner.

"Yes, your right. Are you Yashamaru?," Akemi said looking at him with her large pale eyes. "Yes, that's me. What's your name?," Yashamaru said. "So, then you watch over Gaara. My name is Akemi. Mamimi also has a demon sealed in her," Akemi cared no longer if anyone knew of the secret. She knew her daughter was dangerous. Although she didn't die while giving birth like Gaara's mother had. Mamimi never slept at night. In fact, she never slept a day in her life. Akemi would leave Mamimi locked in a room all night to make sure the girl wouldn't cause any trouble. "What? You told no one of this. If the Kazekage knew this," Yashamaru was saying but was interrupted by Akemi. "He would have her killed. I know It's what I want. Isn't it why your watching over Gaara to kill him?," Akemi said with a scary look on her face.

"Yes, that is the main reason I'm watching over Gaara. What do you plan on doing?." "I plan on leaving her with you. Have both her and Gaara killed. I don't care want happens to her. However, I plan to end my life tonight. Also, If you fail in killing her send her to Konoha. My brother should care for her," Akemi said handing Yashamaru the suitcase. "What if I refuse." "Then I have no choice, but to unleash her demon and destroy Suna," Akemi said glaring at Yashamaru. "Fine, I'll take her in and see what I can do," Yashamaru said.

Meanwhile Temari, Mamimi, and Kankuro had arrived at the play ground. "Where's Gaara?," Mamimi asked them. "He's over there," Temari pointed to the lonely red headed boy. "Why is he all alone," Mamimi asked. "Umm," was all Temari could say. Mamimi walked up to Gaara. He looked up at the small girl and wondered why she was there. "Umm. H-hello Gaara m-my name is Mamimi and you have to go h-home now," Mamimi stuttered. "Okay," Gaara said getting up. He followed the Mamimi and he noticed that she also had a teddy bear. "We should go back to see if Uncle Yashamaru is done talking yet," Temari said leading the children to Mamimi's house. "Gaara. I..."


	3. Will you be my friend?

Chapter 3

"Gaara. I. Why w-were you all alone?," Mamimi asked shyly looking at Gaara. Gaara looked at the blushing little girl. No one his age had ever looked at him the way she did. The children always had fear and hatred in their eyes, but this little girl held none in her pale eyes. Mamimi looked at Gaara, he seemed lost in thought. Mamimi gave Gaara a warm smile and she watched him look at her with surprised eyes. 'I really like his eyes,' Mamimi thought to herself. "It's because no one wants to be my friend," Gaara said. "No one wants to be my friend either. Do y-you want t-to be m-my friend?," Mamimi asked hugging her teddy close to her body. "You want to be my friend?," Gaara asked with a big smile. "Sure. So, are we friends now?," Mamimi said without stuttering. "Yes!," Gaara said quite loudly. Which caused both Temari and Kankuro to look back at the small children. Temari just smiled and Kankuro shook his head.

The children had almost reached Mamimi's house, but stopped once they saw Yashamaru. Temari quickly ran up to her uncle. "Is Mamimi going back to her house and whose suitcase is that?," Temari asked. Yashamaru walked over to Mamimi leaving Temari waiting for an answer. He bent down to the girl's size and lightly grabbed her face causing her to tremble. "Your going to stay with us for awhile. You'll never see your mommy again," Yashamaru said with some sadness. "I want my m-mommy. No, I-i no I can't stay with you," Mamimi said running away from all of them.Gaara watched Mamimi, his first friend, run off. He wanted to run after her, but Yashamaru stopped him. "Listen Gaara, you must not run after her. She will come back I'm sure. She has no where else to go. If you want wait for her at the playground.," Yashamaru said leaving with Temari and Kankuro. Gaara noticed Mamimi's teddy bear was on the floor. He picked it up and walked towards the playground.

Meanwhile Mamimi ran back to her home. She pushed open the door and what she saw will forever haunt her dreams. Her mother's lifeless body on the floor in a puddle of that red goop she had seen before. She ran to where her mother lied motionless. "Mommy wake up like you did b-before p-please mommy. I won't be a m-monster anymore.," Mamimi said shacking her mother's body. Her mother slowly opened her eyes and whispered," You'll always be my little monster, but even if I couldn't love you. Your daddy loved you." After that her mother was gone forever.

"Mommy...,"Mamimi said softly. Her emotions were uncertain. She felt pain not physical but emotional pain. It ached where her heart was. 'Child your Mother never showed you an ounce of love. So, why weep over her.' Mamimi's demon spoke from within. 'Who are you?' Mamimi asked herself. She didn't see anyone she was alone with her dead mother covered in her blood. 'I am the demon from within you' said the demon. 'So, I am a monster,' Mamimi said. 'Listen child. I will be your mother. I will protect you as I always have. It is true that I can not show you love, but know that I am here for you. As long as I am here you will never truly be alone.' the demons words seemed to comfort the small child.

'But what is love and who will love me?' Mamimi questioned her new mother. 'Love is hard to describe, but you'll know what that is once your older. But for now love only yourself and fight only for yourself. This is all you can do for now to protect yourself. Now why don't you find that red headed boy.' Mamimi found herself blushing just thinking of Gaara. Mamimi got up and took one last glance at her mommy despite how her mommy treated her she will always be her mommy. Mamimi looked around and noticed that her teddy bear was missing. The teddy bear her daddy had gotten her before she was born.

Meanwhile Gaara sat alone on the swings holding both teddy bears. He looked around hoping he would see her. Mamimi ,the little girl he had only just met, but he just couldn't stop thinking about her. He pictured her smiling face and hoped she would be his friend forever. Gaara continued to swing back and forth until he heard a soft voice. "Hi Gaara," Mamimi said with a sad smile. Gaara looked at her and saw she was dirty. Her clothes were stained red. Mamimi walked over to him and tears started to stream down her face. Gaara stood up and did what he'd seen people do.

He hugged her and he felt a warm feeling inside. Mamimi was surprised at this sudden embrace. No one had ever touched her like this. It was a strange, but warm feeling. Mamimi gently pulled away and picked up her teddy bear and Gaara's as well. "C-come on, your u-uncle said I was going to live with y-you for a little while," Mamimi said giving Gaara his teddy. Gaara smiled and Mamimi grabbed Gaara's hand. Mamimi's hand was cold and a bit slippery. Gaara's hand was a bit rough. Both were blushing and felt something they have never felt before. Was it love?

Well, that's it for now. Let me know what you think. Just one more chapter of them as children. Then it will skip to when they are 15 years old.


	4. I'll Miss you

Chapter 4

The two walked to where Gaara lived. Gaara opened the door and Mamimi followed closely behind. "There you two are," Temari said with her hands on her hips. "Dinners ready. come and get it before Kankuro eats it all." Temari said dragging Mamimi by her small hand. "Hey I heard that," Kankuro yelled back at his sister. Temari smirked and sat down next to her uncle. Mamimi sat next to Gaara which was next to Kankuro.Temari glanced at the small girl. She suddenly noticed the girl was filthy. She had blood all over her. "Come on Mamimi. We need to give you a bath," Temari said. "Okay," Mamimi replied shyly.

Mamimi followed Temari to the bathroom. It was a beautiful bathroom. The walls were painted a midnight blue. There was a big blue tub in the center of the bathroom. Temari started the water and went to get some of her old clothes to let Mamimi wear. Mamimi sat on the toilet staring at the running water. Mamimi slowly moved her hands over the water and the water followed her every movement. "How do you do that?" Temari asked her from the doorway. "I-i just do. I d-don't really k-know how." Mamimi said slightly shaking. "Oh well. Can you take a bath yourself or do you want me to help you?," Temari asked.

Mamimi shook her head and Temari decided to help her take a bath. She even washed Mamimi's long blue/purple hair. Some time later Mamimi was all dressed in Temari's old blue kimono. Temari had Mamimi sitting on her lap while she brushed her hair. "You have such pretty hair. Can I make your hair look like mines?" Temari asked her. "O-okay," Mamimi replied.

Meanwhile everyone had finished dinner. 'I'm going to see what's taking them so long', Kankuro thought as he he walked towards the bathroom. Gaara sat at the table staring at his untouched food. He wanted to wait for Mamimi to get back so they can eat together.Kankuro was about to open the door when it suddenly swung open and smacked him hard in the face causing him to fall backwards. Mamimi walked out shyly behind Temari. "Get up Kankuro." Temari said annoyed.

Once Kankuro got up from the floor he looked over at Mamimi who sat with Temari and Gaara. "What did you do to her? She looks like your mini-clone. You ruined her cuteness," Kankuro said while pointing his finger at Temari. Temari got up from the table and whacked Kankuro on his head. "Ouch... I was just kidding..Mamimi is even cuter if that's even possible," Kankuro said while rubbing his head. Mamimi blushed and hid under the table. She wasn't hungry anyway.

Soon enough it was time for bed. Mamimi was going to sleep with Temari. The problem is she doesn't sleep. Mamimi didn't want Temari or any one else to know that she has a demon inside of her. Temari was already sound asleep when Mamimi tip-toed to the door and slowly turned the knob on the door. She sighed when she finally made it to the living room.

The house was dark except for one room. 'I wonder if Gaara is awake?,' Mamimi thought. 'He is. He doesn't sleep either. He also has a demon inside of him.,' her demon spoke softly in her head. 'He's like me?' Mamimi said.'Yes. Except I'm a slightly nicer demon then Shukaku. I mean the slightly part very seriously,' mamimi's demon spoke. 'How do you know his demon?,' Mamimi asked with interest.

'To make a long story short I was his ally. Well, more like friend. We had a long distance friendship. Since I once lived in the Water Country. It's a small country, but I enjoyed living there.' the demon spoke. 'So, that's how you know him. you were friends, but what happened are you not friends now?,' Mamimi asked with pure innocence.

'I don't really know. We never had any rivalry. So, I assume we are still friends, but oh well. I realize I haven't told you my name. Well, it's Namine.' Namine said somewhat calmly. Mamimi didn't respond she just crept towards what she assumed to be Gaara's room.

The door was slightly open. Mamimi poked her head through the open crack and saw Gaara rolling a ball on the floor. Gaara's room was filled with many toys. Mamimi had never seen so many toys in her life. The only toy she has ever had was her teddy bear which she holding. "C-can i p-play with you?," Mamimi shyly asked. Gaara was shocked when he heard Mamimi. He didn't think anyone would be up this late. He looked at Mamimi and noticed she was blushing and she was looking at the ground.

"You want to play with me?," Gaara asked surprised. No one ever wanted to play with him. Mamimi perked her head up and smiled and ran over to Gaara. She quickly sat down and said, "Gaara do you really have a demon in you?."

"Yeah. Are you going to run away now?," Gaara said sadly. Mamimi saw Gaara's sad face and she felt something where her chest was. This was the pain she felt every time her mommy had said those things to her and had tried to murder her. "N-no. I l-like y-you and we're the same. I have a demon too.," Mamimi said quickly with a blush. "We're the same and you like me," Gaara repeated taking her words in.

Before Mamimi could answer the door swung open and in walked Yashamaru followed by two other ninjas who had the same eyes that Mamimi possessed. "So, there you are Mamimi," Yashamaru said sweetly he was holding her suitcase. It seems he has changed his mind about killing her. Since her mother is dead it doesn't really matter. Besides this little girl isn't his problem. One of the men came close to Mamimi and bent down to her size. The two men must be twins because they are identical.

"Don't be afraid. We're here to take you to where you belong. In the Hyuuga clan. I am your uncle Hizashi.," her uncle said calmly to her. "I am your other uncle Hiashi. We are your mother's brothers. She would have wanted you to live with us. So, we are taking you to Konoha. We leave now," Hiashi said quite harshly. "I-I can I-I say goodbye?," Mamimi asked softly. "We'll be waiting outside," Hiashi said taking the suitcase from Yashamaru.

Temari and Kankuro walked in as Hiashi and Hizashi walked out. "What's going on?," both of them asked their uncle who was sitting in a gray chair. "Mamimi's going where she belongs with her clan (A/n: well, her mother's clan anyway, she's not a full blooded Hyuuga) "But you just got here and now your leaving," Kankuro said. Mamimi nodded sadly.

Kankuro and Temari quickly hugged Mamimi and walked out the door with their uncle leaving Mamimi and Gaara alone. Gaara couldn't believe his one and only friend was leaving and he had only just met her. "Gaara. Take this to remember me.," Mamimi said handing him her teddy bear.

"But, that's your teddy bear," Gaara protested. "I want you to have it. It has my name sewed in it. So, you'll never forget and one day we'll see each other again. I promise.," Mamimi said shyly. "Well, I want you to have my teddy bear to remember me and when we see each other again we can give them back.," Gaara said with a cute smile. Mamimi nodded and said, "I'm gonna miss you. You were my only friend. I-I l-like y-you and I'll never f-forget you," Mamimi said blushing.

"You like me.," Gaara said taking in her words. Mamimi nodded and Gaara said, "I like you too and I wish you didn't have to leave." "Mamimi, hurry up your uncles aren't going to wait all night.," Yashamaru said from outside of the door. Mamimi quickly hugged Gaara and headed outside with Gaara's teddy. Everyone was outside waiting for her. Mamimi and Gaara were now outside.

"Come Mamimi climb on my back.," said Hizashi. Mamimi did as she was told and waved a final goodbye to everyone. Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara watched Mamimi's disappearing form with sadness. They are really going to miss her. Somehow 9 years quickly pass Gaara has changed a lot since Mamimi had known him. His uncle had betrayed him, but still he longs to see that little girl Mamimi. "Mamimi I'll see you one day and you shall be mine," Gaara whispered roughly as he held her teddy bear.

So what do you think? hmm what team should she be on? Let me know. Just to let you all know she will be 15 and the story will be around the Chunin exams. I know originally she'd be 12, but i decided to make her older. It would go better with what i have in store for her. Anyways until next time.


	5. So we meet again

Chapter 5

Mamimi was staring out of her window again for the thousandth time that night. Her nights were always spent like this. She never sleep. That was due to the demon in her. Her demon was the only real thing she can count on if she was in trouble her demon would protect her, but sometimes her demon was unpredictable more so at night.

Her thoughts often drifted back to Suna. God how she missed it. Mostly because of Gaara, Temari, and of course Kankuro. She never forgot them, but after nine years. Well, your memory starts to become a bit hazy. All she can remember about Gaara are his eyes and hair. "Those eyes. Just thinking about them makes me blush." Mamimi whispered.

"Mamimi," someone suddenly said. " Oh, great it's you. What the hell do you want?," Mamimi replied. "My someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.," Namine said sarcastically. "Ha ha. Real funny." Mamimi replied. "Lighten up. I was just kidding. Is this the thanks I get for protecting you from physical harm.," Namine said.

"You didn't stop my uncle from putting this stupid ass seal on me. You give him access to fry my brains. So, no your not getting any thanks.," Mamimi said angrily "That was only one time. Geez I screw up one time and you hold a grudge. Why couldn't I be sealed in someone else's body.," Namine said. "Hmph. You know you've changed a lot. You used to speak in a proper manner.," Mamimi stated.

Suddenly there was a knock at her door. 'Hmmm. Who could that be it's kind of early the sun rose just thirty minutes ago.,' Mamimi thought to herself. "Mamimi. It's me Neji. Can I come in?," Neji asked from outside the door. "s-sure N-neji.," Mamimi stuttered. She still stutters even after nine years. Neji opened the door and quickly shut it. "Your up pretty early.," Mamimi said blankly. "Did you forget we have training today with our team.," Neji said looking at Mamimi. She was sitting on her bed looking at Neji with a blank stare.

"Oh, I guess it slipped my mind.," she said. Neji moved closer to her. Mamimi stood up and she quickly felt uneasy. "uhh Neji," she said unsure. "Shh," he said as he moved closer to her and leaned in. Mamimi quickly moved to the side causing Neji to fall flat on his face. 'Serves you right. Trying to kiss me. Gross,' Mamimi thought

"What were you thinking?," Mamimi asked angrily water spilling around her. "Calm down, Mamimi.," Neji said backing away from her. 'She has that look in her eyes again.,' Neji thought his heart racing slightly. "I can smell your fear Neji. It excites me.,"

She said her water moving towards him.

Just then she shrieked in pain holding her head. Hiashi was standing in the doorway in front of Neji. "Behave yourself. Mamimi.," Hiashi said sternly as he deactivated the cursed seal. Mamimi looked at both of them with a look of pure hatred and disappeared in wave of water.

She reappeared on her team's training ground. 'I want their blood,' Namine said. 'Not much I can do about that one.,' Mamimi replied as one of her team mates arrived. A boy in green spandex came walking down waving his arms wildly and smiling. "Hi Mamimi. Long time no see," He said excitedly. "Hey Lee. How have you been?," Mamimi said with a small smile. Rock Lee was really the first friend she ever had in Kohona.

She had met him at the ninja academy. Everyone made fun of him back then, but he's come along way since then. She admires his determination to prove himself to others that he can be a great ninja. 'I like this boy,' Namine said. 'So do I,' Mamimi said agreeing. "I've been good. Gai-sensei has been helping me train more. How have you been Mamimi-Chan?," He asked happily sitting next to her.

Soon enough their sensei showed up with Neji following close behind. "Lee," sensei said. "Gai-sensei," Lee said as he ran over to him. They hugged and Mamimi swore she'd gag. She looked at Neji giving him a death glare.

Neji avoided Mamimi as much as possible during most of the training. "I want you three to know that I have recommended all of you for the Chunnin exam. You are all fine examples of the power of youth," Gai-sensei said happily.

Lee skipped around happily around Mamimi. 'This is my chance to prove myself.,' He thought. "So, many ninjas from other villages will be coming here to participate in the exams," Mamimi said quietly. "Yes, you are right!," He exclaimed handing them applications.

Mamimi disappeared before Neji even got to open his mouth to apologize for his previous actions. Mamimi appeared around the village market. She wandered around not really looking where she was going when she bumped into someone rather hard. Her water protected her though from falling to the ground.

"What is it with people here. Little squirts keep bumping into meeee," a boy with a cat like hat on his head. He was dressed all in black and wore purple face paint. "Mamimi?," he asked unsure. She looked at him. 'How does this guy know my name?,' she thought. Then she spotted the sand village headband. "K-Kankuro?," She whispered softly. He smiled at her and said, " I was hoping I'd get to see you again. You haven't changed much. Well.. (he looked down to her breasts) in some ways big changes." He laughed nervously and Mamimi just laughed it off. Mamimi turned around just then and found herself looking into those green eyes she remembered so long ago. "G-Gaara," she gasped.

So they meet again. What will Gaara's reaction be? How will Mamimi react when she sees how much he's changed? Find out Next time on Teddy Bears lol Please don't forget to review it motivates me to write more. Have a wonderful day.


	6. How cruel

Hello sorry for the delay..Anyway

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. However I do Own Mamimi and her cousin which will appear in upcoming chapters. And My awesome friend Amanda owns Harito and future characters. She helped my write this chapter, Anyway on with the story.

Chapter 6

Gaara stared into Mamimi's pale lavender eyes. Kankuro looked at the both of them nervously. 'I hope he doesn't hurt her,' he thought. Gaara roughly grabbed her and looked at her with hatred. "It's been too long since I've last seen you. You promised you'd come back. You lied. Your dead to me.," he said as he threw her roughly to the ground, however, her fall was cushioned by her water. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. 'What happened to him. He's so cold and heartless.,' she thought.

"Gaara. Why'd you do that to her she was your only friend," Kankuro said bravely. "Shut up and mind your own business or I'll kill you," he said as he walked away. Kankuro gulped and went over to Mamimi who still was lying on the floor in shock. "W-what happened to him Kankuro," Mamimi said in between sobs. Kankuro helped her up and Mamimi instantly pulled him closer to her and cried on his shirt. "It's a long story. He's not that little kid anymore. He's a murderer. Everyone is even more scared of him back in Suna," Kankuro said stroking her back.

Suddenly both Kankuro and Mamimi heard a voice. "Tears don't fit your beautiful face, Miss," said a smiling face. Mamimi looked up and Kankuro said, "What?" "Not you, ya moron, the girl. Beg my pardon Miss my name is Harito," Said the tall handsome dark haired boy.

"Damn Harito! How long has it been a year or two?," Kankuro exclaimed loudly. 'He reminds me of Naruto just now,' Mamimi thought annoyed. How Naruto got on her nerves. When he wasn't chasing Sakura he would chase her. "U-uhh, M-my name is Mamimi," she said nervously.

"A year such is life, I'm now a sensai so I've been busy. Anyways…. You should smile Mamimi," Harito said handing her a "shadow" rose. "Wait! Wha!?! How can you be a sensai? I'm not even a chuunin yet!," Kankuro exclaimed loudly hurting Mamimi's ears.

"Oh that's easy they just think I'm more advanced than you," He laughed teasingly. "Now smile, it makes the world brighter." "Oh yeah! Wanna bet!?! Let's go! Right here! Right Now! Just you and me!," Kankuro yelled.

"U-um…Wow.. You're a S-sensai! T-that's very I-impressive," Mamimi said stuttering. 'Oh God I'm worse than Hinata,' She thought to herself. "Not a chance," he sighed. "Besides I have sensai things to do," he said waving and walking off. "Stay beautiful," he said to Mamimi. Mamimi stood there in awe of that boy. He couldn't have been more than the age of 17. Suddenly Mamimi heard a voice shouting, "Kankuro where the hell are you?"

Any comments, suggestions, or questions? Let me know


	7. Who are you?

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been very busy. But anyway hope you all enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. However I do own Mamimi and Mia who we shall see in the next chapter. (I have some pics of what mamimi and mia look like if anyone would like to see it. let me know.) and Syn and Harito belong to Amanda**

**Chapter 7 Who are you?**

"There you are ya lazy bum…Wait you look familiar," a girl with four spiky blonde pigtails said as she looked at Mamimi. "Temari, It's me Mamimi," said quietly. "Oh Wow! Mamimi! Damn you've gotten so big," Temari said hugging her. "You're crushing me," Mamimi said blankly. "Yeah! Let the girl breathe," Kankuro said trying to help her. Temari let go and looked at Kankuro, " You better go and watch Gaara. And I'll be there in a bit."

"Fine, but let me say goodbye to Mamimi first," he said walking over to Mamimi. She looked up and him as he leaned and kissed her on the cheek. "See ya later babe," He said as he left the blushing Mamimi behind and fuming Temari.

''Temari, why is Gaara so cold and distant?" she asked quickly before Temari got to hit Kankuro with her fan. "That's a long story," she said slightly sighing. "Well, I have time right now before I have to get my cousin from her training," Mamimi replied. Temari told her all about Yashamaru's betrayal. She also told her how Gaara snapped and everyone in the village came to fear him more than ever.

"That's horrible," Mamimi said sadly. 'And you thought you had it bad,' Namine said. "Listen before I go let me just say this. Mamimi, I think you're the only one who can save Gaara from himself. I believe that you can change him. He still has that teddy bear you gave him. Don't give up on him. Okay?," Temari said getting up. "Alright, Temari. See you around," Mamimi said as she disappeared in a wave of water.

She appeared behind Hinata. "Lets go," She said coldly to her. Hinata startled jumped at the sound of Mamimi's voice. "Y-yes, l-let's g-go," she said shyly. "Hey, Mamimi!," Kiba said walking over to her. Akamaru greeted her as well. Hinata's teammates get along well with Mamimi for some odd reason. Maybe it's because they didn't know about her demon and if they did they never let on about it. "H-hi, K-kiba, A-akamaru, S-shino," Mamimi said stuttering. She just couldn't help it. She stuttered like crazy around Hinata's teammates. She felt so shy around boys. But if any of them were to try something she'd lose all shyness.

"W-well, we have to go now.," Mamimi said walking with Hinata close behind. "Wait!," Kiba said running up to Mamimi and Hinata. "Want to come over to my house tomorrow?," Kiba said. Shino stood behind Kiba looking at them all. "U-um are y-you a-asking m-me or H-hinata?," Mamimi asked nervously. "Both of you," Kiba said with a smile. "Akamaru and I, would love it if you both would come over.," Kiba continued to say. "Um, what do you think Hinata?," Mamimi asked whispering in her ear.

"W-well, I-I wouldn't mind," Hinata whispered back. "I'm sorry, but we can't come over. Besides tomorrow there's a meeting we all have to attend. Bye," Mamimi said without stuttering this time. 'Maybe I'm getting over my stuttering a bit,' She thought to herself. It was getting dark and Mamimi swore she had heard something on the roof of a building they were passing by.

"Stay hidden okay," Mamimi whispered to a confused Hinata who just nodded her head. Mamimi disappeared and reappeared on the roof top. "Who are you?," Mamimi asked the mysterious dark haired girl that stood next to her. "Who I am really isn't any of your business," she replied. "It is when it's in my village. It's my business. Your headband where are you from?," Mamimi said eyeing her strange headband it had a symbol on it that she hadn't seen.

"It's the symbol of my clan and I have permission from the Hokage to be here. I'm going to be participating in the Chuunin exams.," She replied running a hand through her short black hair. "So, am I. Guess I'll see you there then.," Mamimi said turning around. "Syn," the girl said. "Huh," Mamimi said quickly looking at her. "My name is Syn," she said. "Hyuuga Mamimi," Mamimi said as she disappeared and reappeared next to Hinata.

"Lets go before your father gets angry," Mamimi said silently. Mamimi and Hinata remained silent the whole way to the Hyuuga compound. Mamimi pushed the door open and both her and Hinata slipped in. Hinata walked straight to her room on the main house side and Mamimi walked towards the branch house side. But she was stopped by Neji. "Mamimi, please let me explain.," Neji said calmly. 'He's so different around me it's like he's a different person with me,' she thought to herself.

"O-okay. Y-you have 5 minutes," she said once again stuttering. 'Me and the freaking stuttering. I've noticed I only stutter around guys mostly.,' Mamimi thought to herself. Neji led her to his room and closed the door. He motioned for her to sit and he sat down beside her. "Mamimi, uncle has said that we are meant to be married," Neji said reaching to touch her hand. "B-but, when he n-never said any of t-this to me," she said letting him touch her hand slightly.

"A while ago, he mentioned it to me. Some time during the exams we are to be married. He said it will help strengthen the clan.," Neji said. "S-since when d-do you care about what U-uncle says. I thought y-you despised the main house," Mamimi said hardly stuttering moving her hand away from him. "I still do. They murdered my father and for that they will pay. I will lead this clan and make it great. But of course I'd need you to help me accomplish this.," Neji said. "B-but why not Hinata. Or Mia. W-why me?," Mamimi said.

"You know that Uncle thinks Hinata is weak. She really isn't cut out to be a ninja now is she. She shouldn't have been born in the main house. She is not fit to be the leader of our clan. Mia, you know how I feel about her. She's an annoying spoiled brat from the main house. But you however are strong and beautiful. And fully capable of being the leader of our clan. Even Uncle once said he'd wish that you were his daughter instead of Hinata.," Neji said. "Yeah Hinata is pretty weak and Mia is annoying.," Mamimi said.

Mamimi was always stuck watching over her cousin because she's a branch member and branch members must protect those in the main house. How she despised that. She didn't really like Hinata much. She didn't like Mia either. Mia has always been a bitch to Mamimi. Mostly, because she's from the branch house and of course for the fact that she has a demon in her. As a matter of fact Mamimi only liked a few people. And those people are Neji (yes she likes him. She relates to him), Gaara, Lee, and Sasuke (not in a fan girl way. They are just good friends).

"Think about it. About us. We've known each other since you came from Suna. But I'm sure uncle will talk to you about it soon enough.," Neji said. Mamimi got up and kissed Neji on the cheek, "Goodnight." She said as she walked out quietly closing his door. 'So, are we getting blood tonight or what,' Namine said suddenly. 'You know it,' Mamimi said as fangs grew out of her mouth and wings came out from her back. Her eyes turned red. This only started happening to her at night since the age of thirteen. It can also happen when she has a blood lust. Mamimi looked around and saw no one so she took off into the sky flying as high as possible so as not to be seen. Soon she had arrived past the gate to Kohona.

She soon reached a secluded camp area where two ninja were camped out. "They will do," Namine spoke. Every night Namine can completely control Mamimi's body. At least until she satisfies her blood lust. She landed softly and swiftly not making any sound. The two ninja were sound asleep near the burning fire. It appears to be two females. One with dark blue hair and the other with light blue hair. They both wore headbands from the village of Kirigakure.

She approached them silently and plunged her fangs into the dark haired girl's neck. In a matter of seconds she was completely drained of blood. The girl had died a quick and painless death. She then moved other to the other girl and repeated the same process all over. "I'm done," Namine said as the wings and fangs retracted back into Mamimi's body. Mamimi blinked and looked around. Mamimi is fully aware of what Namine does while she is in control of her body. Mamimi wiped the blood from her mouth.

She enjoyed the taste of blood. It tasted sweet to her. She snapped out of her thoughts and quickly disposed of the bodies and all of their belongings. For the last 3 years people have been wondering why ninja disappear outside of Kohona, but they have never figured it out and Namine was always careful in picking her victims. Her lasted victims were sisters and they had no living family members. Just by looking at her victims she can see some parts of person's life story. However, when she is drinking their blood she gets their whole story.

Mamimi disappeared and reappeared once again in her room. Now all she had was time to kill. She had only been gone for two hours. Her family never questions where she goes, but they all know she is the cause of all those missing people. They fear they might be next if the cursed seal doesn't work. She decided she'd take a walk around town. Maybe go towards the park.


End file.
